


『Painting Love』

by lvyksm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 6 greek loves, Agape, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Eros - Freeform, Family Relationship - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Mentioned Characters, Minor Editing, Not Beta Read, Oops, Platonic Soulmates, Random & Short, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, a bit of suicidal thoughts but just for a moment, but i think that’s obvious haha, colorblind soulmates, family love, i love kkami, i thought it gonna be all fluff, nothing to big i promise, please the best friendship is hyunjin and kkami, pls take my fluff, puppy, short write, storge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyksm/pseuds/lvyksm
Summary: “When you find the one, the world will be twice as colorful as it once was before.”Hyunjin hates the ideas of soulmates and wishes he never had to deal with them. He doesn't think he'll ever love some stranger. Maybe... just maybe, it will take just one encounter to change it all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kkami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	『Painting Love』

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short little story I wrote about Hyunjin and Kkami. I really wanted to write something about the two with Hyunjin posting so much of Kkami recently. Plus, I don't read enough fics that talk about Hyunjin and Kkami, like Kkami is literally Hyunjin's #1. Anyways, please enjoy haha!! I did mention the Greek's 6 types of loves. So if you want to learn more about the ones I used, I put that info in the ending tag.

_ “When you find the one, the world will be twice as colorful as it once was before.” _

Hwang Hyunjin has grown to hate those words that his father repeated to him on his tenth birthday. Ah, yes his tenth birthday. He remembered how excited he was to be the first of his friends to reach the big one zero, but now he wished he never even reached that damned age. As a child, he had a little bit of knowledge about the ceremonial tenth birthday, but he really wished he had done more research beforehand. Like every person who has ever lived, Hyunjin lost his ability to see color on his tenth birthday. And like every person who has ever lived, Hyunjin will never get to see the color of the rainbows again until he meets the person he’s destined to be with and looks into their eyes. 

He hated that soulmates were a reality, that he has a designated partner and might not be able to choose his significant. Hyunjin has read stories upon stories where soulmates just didn't exist. Oh, how he wishes he was living in a fictional world where he got to choose his fate. Call him crazy, but he doesn’t believe he can fall for a stranger. But he won’t say that out loud. He’d rather not be shamed by everyone he knows. 

Sure, Hyunjin has heard about some soulmates not working out as lovers. The thing about this stupid soulmates agenda is that no one knows what kind of love will spark a person’s colors to return, whether it be romantic or platonic. Scientists seemed to have narrowed down a soulmate’s love range to the Greek's 6 types of love. Most of society falls under the eros category, and Hyunjin begs to whatever god that is out there that he isn’t one of those people.

一

At the age of 14, Hwang Hyunjin was absolutely devastated when he learned of agape. He can vividly remember the way he sprinted home and cried in his mom’s arms. He remembers trying to speak in the midst of his bawling about how he wasn’t destined for this family. How he was a mistake. How he wasn’t supposed to be living in this house. He remembers his mom’s small laugh that brought him out of his stupor. How she reassured him that his father and her love him very much. How that not every family will have agape as their soulmate bond. How the majority of people who will ever experience that type of love are orphans and adoptive parents. He remembers his dad coming home with gummy bears and chips trying to cheer him up. He remembers laughing the following week about how stupid he was to cry.

一

Hwang Hyunjin, now aged 24, has lost hope on finding his color. He’s accepted that he might just live a black and white life for the rest of his life. All of his friends were already living the most colorful life and yet he was left in the dust. How ironic. The first to lose it and the last to find it. He misses seeing the color blue and red. Hell, he even misses seeing the color brown. Heck, any color would be better than seeing black, white, and all the grey in between. 

Hyunjin was getting tired of all this soulmate stuff. Maybe if his soulmate just died, then— _ No, Hyunjin. Don’t think like that. _ Okay, maybe he liked the idea of soulmates. Maybe he’s just upset that he still hasn’t found his damn soulmate. Maybe because all his friends are happily dating or living with their significant others and he… he’s at home close to tears on the bathroom floor with the clock nearing 2 a.m.

Hyunjin isn’t sure what took over his thoughts and emotions at 1:58 a.m., but he knew he was tired of it all. Of this horrible society that we call reality. Of the rigged system of following fate. Maybe he can help his soulmate get their color back. Maybe… just maybe he’ll be okay with seeing black for the rest of eternity in favor for their soulmate to live a colorful life. Yeah. He’s been sprinting to god knows where, but he lets his feet guide him as he wallows in his own pity. It might be selfish, but he just wants it to stop. _ To just stop. _ It’s not like anyone will miss him. His soulmate never met him so they won’t be missing much. He isn’t connected to his parents or friends by fate, so maybe he was just a mistake in fate. Maybe he was just a glitch, not meant to be here. Hell, he might not even have a soulmate in the first place, so what’s the point in going on. _ What’s the point? _

On top of bridge railing is where Hyunjin stands tall. The water and rocks below his way too far to soften his blow. He won’t make it and that's all he really needs. He’s ready… he’s ready… he’s— a high pitched bark brings him out of his stupor. He falls backwards onto the concrete and stares at the night sky. Oh, how ugly it is in all its black and white foulness. He curls up and cries. Oh, how he cries. He’s reminded of the day he cried in his mother’s arms, but this time he’s alone. All alone. His eyes shut in hopes that it will hide him from the rest of the world and continues sobs. 

一

After some time, he can’t continue. His voice is scratchy from all the strangled cries that left his throat. His eyes are itchy and dry, as if the endless tears couldn’t help hydrate them, and are held shut. Not once have they opened, in fear to go back to living his greyscale life. He’s cold and tired and doesn’t mind the idea of just falling asleep here. 

Then something wet touches his face. It shocks Hyunjin into jumping up and backwards. Unfortunately, that jump forces his eyes open and, lo and behold, he is met with different shades of grey. He looks all around to find the culprit, but he can’t find anyone. Yet, he hears a small yip and Hyunjin looks down. A small dog is positioned near his feet. If Hyunjin had to guess, the breed may have been a chihuahua or a pomeranian. He doesn’t know why, but the pup brings a small smile to his face. Hyunjin crouches down to face the dog as if being pulled down by his arm. He isn’t quite sure why he did what he’s about to do next, he just knows it felt right. Hyunjin guides the small fluffy dog’s face to face him and what happened after is something Hyunjin will never be able to forget. 

The moment his eyes met with the long haired chihuahua’s eyes, littles specs fill his vision. Something he hadn’t seen in over fourteen long painful years. He saw color. He saw specs of blues and reds and greens swirl across his vision and he can’t help but stare at them as they dance. He stares and stares. Scared that if he were to just blink, everything would disappear like one big ol’ dream. But he does anyways. He blinks and he almost cried again when he looked down at the small dog’s face he held in his hands. The dog was black and white, but most importantly brown lined his muzzle and above his eyes. He fell in love, how funny is that. Here Hyunjin is, broken down and almost ready to end it all because of a stupid soulmate life, falling in love with a stray dog at first sight. He might just be the first to find a soulmate in a pet; although, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Without thinking, Hyunjin pulls the dog into a hug. 

一

Out of all the types of love he could’ve been destined with, Hwang Hyunjin thanks whatever god there may be that he was blessed with the love Storge. The love he holds with Kkami is something he was grateful to have found that fateful night. Sure, being the butt of the jokes for a couple weeks was annoying, but it didn’t matter since he finally had something special. He finally enjoyed the green grass, red roses, and pink carnations. After fourteen years, he can’t help but admire nature to its fullest. Maybe… just maybe… he’s okay with having to suffer with seeing only in black in white to enjoy the color he sees now. Maybe his dad was on to something. To go through a life of grey is worth a life twice vibrant.

**Author's Note:**

> Types of loves mentioned and meaning:  
Eros: romantic, passionate love   
Agape: selfless love, mostly found within a parent and their child  
Storge: friendship-based love
> 
> Hello!! I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated and I'll do my best to reply to you hehe.  
If you wanna rant to me or at me or just wanna talk sometime:  
twitter: @lvyksm  
Have a nice day, love!!


End file.
